Tale Of A Young Pirate
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: See what happens when (Ruthless) Natalie Jones gets separated from her crew, (Brave) Jewel Everheart and (Humble) Victoria Johanson, and leaves The Spiral and into the real world. She'll meet Captain Jack Sparrow. The two will fight enemies together, laugh together, drink together...And have feeling for each other?..Summary sucks, I know, but story is better, please read. :-)


**Ahoy maties! Let us set sail on an amazing tale of adventure and mysteries! Haha, sorry people I just really wanted to say that. :-) Anyway, check out my new story. This takes place where my Pirate 101 character and her crew all evidently ship wreck, bla bla bla, not giving spoilers, and then my character falls from the spiral, down to the real world, and meets Captain Jack Sparrow (from Pirates of The Caribbean)**

**_~In The Spiral~_**

"Aye! Victoria! Quit messin' wit' dat parrot, and get to your post!" Yelled an annoyed, female, pirate captain all dressed in a red vest over a white blouse and black pants, with a big black hat with red band around it. She was blonde with ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry Natalie!" Came the girl Victoria's voice. Victoria was dressed in a pink blouse with a long purple skirt and a white scarf. She was a dirty blonde with brown eyes.

"Oy! Captain! Enemy ship spotted!" Came another girls voice. She had a black tanktop and pants with a brown cloak and bandanna. She was red head with bright green eyes.

"Aye! Good job Jewel!...Everyone to their stations!" Ordered Natalie.

The two crew members went to their designated stations, each manning a cannon on each side of the ship, while Natalie steared it. The enemy ship was a rather large ship compared to the trio's...But the trio's was faster. They docked their ship at Skull Island, and ran as fast as they could for the cavern. They made it in the cavern, got their swords ready when all of a sudden they only relised their were two of them. Victoria was missing.

"Dammit! Where is the little brat?! 'Dis is serious!" Screamed Jewel.

"Calm yerself Jewel, there's a reason why yer me First Mate and Victoria's still Private." Natalie said.

Then, all of a sudden, 10 Armada troops came in, their leader holding Victoria captive.

"Let go of her, ya bastard! She's just a kid!" Yelled Natalie.

The Armada leader then said, "If you want her then come and get her, young pirate." He then dropped her on the ground.

"Jewel, when I say run...you get Victoria and get outta 'ere...I'll take care of these cronies." Natalie whispered to Jewel.

Jewel nodded.

Then without hesitation, Natalie charged straight into the small group of Armada troops, sword drawn and battle thirsty.

**"NOW JEWEL! NOW!"** She yelled.

Jewel then proceeded to help Victoria up and the two ran out of the cavern, and onto the ship.

"But whatta 'bout Natalie?! Our own captain!" Victoria argued.

"She told us to get outta here! Besides, she can 'andle 'erself fine, she's a _Swashbuckler_! I'm just a _Bucaneer_ and your a _Whitchdoctor_ in training." Jewel reasoned.

"I guess..." Victoria finally said, and the two were out of there!

Meanwhile, Natalie was buying them time to get out of there, by fighting the Armarda troops, with nothing but a sword, now that her duel pistols have run out of amo.

"You fight for your friend's honour. Impressive." Said the Armada's leader.

"Yea, while none of ye have honour what so eva!" She said back.

This angered the Armada leader. It was apparent he was going easy on her before, during their fight. Now he tired of it, and decided to end it. With one swipe of his sword, he slashed over Natalie's face, her left eye really. She immediantly went down, not death or anything, no. It was because of the sudden pain of loosing her eye.

"Lock her in the brig...And give her eyepatch, I don't want to have to look at that when speaking to her." The Armada leader said.

_**~A While Later, Aboard The Armada Ship~**_

Natalie was starting to wake up. When she did, she found herself locked up in the brig. She knew exactly what ship she was on too. She was curious as to if she could free herself, so she looked to her left then right, only to see...A rotted skeliton. Not helping.

She then noticed some blood on her hands and some on her shirt. She then remembered how the Armada leader slashed her eye. Was it gone? She felt for it, only to come in contact with cloth. They had taken the liberty to wrap her wound. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an explosian and...Voices?

"Check the ones down there Monkey!" Said one.

"I'm on it!" Came the other.

Then suddenly, a monkey and an old pirate came walking by her cell.

"Is this the prisoner we're looking for?"

"Ehh, it looks like it, hard to say, she's on me blind side." The man said.

"It is, c'mon, let's help her." Said the monkey.

"Thank you..." Natalie mumbled as they struggled to unlock her cell.

"Don't mention it kid...Say, we know yer an orphan, so what happened?" The man asked.

"They were taken by the Armada, and killed." She icily said.

"Who raised ya then?"

"I was raised as a tough warrior. Strong. From Grizzlehiem."

"Ah, I see. So how'd ye get locked up in this cell?"

"I was protecting my crew."

"Hmm, a true warrior AND friend," The cell opened finally. "come with us, young pirate."

She nodded.

"W-wait! Please. Let me out too, if you do, I will help you in your journey." Came another voice.

Natalie turned around to see a horse viking also imprisoned. He wanted to join...It wasn't a bad idea.

So she lt him out.

"Thank you pirate, I am forever in you debt. I am Subodai, and I will join you in your quest." The horse said, as he grabbed them weapons.

With that, the four ran up to the deck, but only to see the Armada leader there, waiting for them.

"Soo Boochbeard...Trying to recrute another one of my prisoners?" He coldly asked.

"Decon!" Boochbeard growled out.

"Get them! The prisoner must not be allowed to escape!" Yelled _'Decon'_.

With that, a whole bunch of Armada troops came around, and an all out fight began. Natalie and Subodai seemed to be doing the best. They had taken out all of Decon's goons by now.

"Impressive, young pirate. It seems I have underrated you. But know this, today you have just made an enemy with the Armada. Enjoy your freedom...While it lasts." Decon said, and before anyone could react, he pulled out a gun and shot at Boochbeard. Then he just vanished.

Boochbeard fell over, dizzy from the shot. He wouldn't die, it was only a shoulder shot. Painful, but he'd live.

"AYE! **_*cough-cough*_** That blast nearly did me in! Young pirate, yer going to have to guide us back...**_*cough*_** Take us to Skull Island. **_*cough*_**"

With that said, Monkey helped Boochbeard up, Natalie steered the ship to said place, and Subodai was on look out.

_**~Later, At Skull Island~**_

Upon arriving at the island, Boochbeard thanked Natalie for the help, and she thanked him for releasing her in the first place. Monkey took Boochbeard to the medic, while Subodai stayed with Natalie like a bodyguard.

"So now what?" Natalie mumbled.

"We should talk to Captain Avery. He can help us." Subodai suggested.

"Ok then...?"

The two found Avery's home rather easily. He welcomed them in and the three talked about their recent events.

"So what is you full name, exactly, Natalie?" Avery asked her.

"I don't really go by it anymore." She admitted.

"Aw come now! We're all friends 'ere 'ight?"

"Fine...I'm Ruthless Natalie Jones."

"See? That is an amazing name. So Jones, you want to earn yerself some gold and such?"

"Aye."

"Well how 'bout this? The Cut-throaths leader, Fin Dorsell, has recently stolen my precious amulet...I'd pay you to get it back for me."

"How much?"

"Enough for you AND your partner here...400 gold."

"Captain Avery, my friend, that's enough to buy 40 bottles of yum!...Deal!"

"Good then. Here, take this map and compass, you'll need them to find Finn."

"Aye Captain."

And with that, the two were off. They found a ship they could use to find Finn with. They arrived at (any name I don't know) Island, and searched for the cruel Cut-throat. They went to the place Avery said he'd be at. Sure enough, he was.

"What's this? Avery sendin' a little girl and her pony to fetch his amulet?...This should be easy." He said.

"Who you callin' 'little girl'?!" Natalie returned. She then charged at Finn, while Subodai took care of his minions.

"I see you are wounded...My advantage." Finn said. Then, before Ntalie could react, he punched her straight in what used to be her left eye. She seemed dazed for a while, before getting angry and charging at the Cut-throat, with all her might and knocked him out. By that time, Subodai had finished off the last of Finn's henchmen.

The two took Finn back, prisoner to Avery, along with his amulet. Avery noticed Natalie's re-bandaged eye and asked what happened.

Natalie tossed the amulet onto Avery's desk. "**THAT'S** what happened..."

"Ah, and you didn't even try to switch my amulet for a fake. What are you, an honest pirate? **_HA!_**"

Finn then woke up to see himself bound. "_**ARGH!**_ I want you to remember this moment, pirate! Your first victory...And your first made enemy." He growled out.

Natalie just glared at the Cut-throat, and just walked off with Subodai.

_**TBC**_

**Well, thanks for reading this guys, now, I know I said it was a Pirate 101 AND Pirates of The Carribean cross-over, and it is! I'm just going to get into the Pirates of The Carribean later. Well this is it for now, I'll write more late, because right now, in my time, it is 1:30 in the morning and I'm pretty tired...G'night (or g'day) ya'll. Peace out.**


End file.
